Together
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Edward tiene una vida muy normal, sin embargo por muy normal que sea, siente que le falta algo. Eso ocurre cuando conoce a Isabella Swan, la chica loca de su clase. Bella&Edward
1. LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABLE CON ELLA

**Derechos de Autor: La historia es completamente de mi autoridad Marielen Melendez; los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer autora de los libros de la Saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo)  
***

 **Las Letras en Cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 1**

 **LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABLE CON ELLA ¿O NO LO HICE?**

Castigado.

Castigado.

Castigado.

Castigado.

Estaba castigado por culpa del imbécil, egoísta e hijo de puta de James Smith, el muy puto me había golpeando en la cabeza con un balón durante la hora del almuerzo, y nadie me golpeaba sin salir lesionando. Suspire intentando no pensar en ello, ahora llegare tarde a la tienda de Esme y seguramente me matara al enterarse. Normalmente no me metía en problemas, la mayoría de las veces que me tocaba castigo era por culpa de mi hermano Emmett, solía "aburrirse mucho" y le gustaba hacer bromas realmente pesadas, otras veces era por culpa de Alice, mi hermana melliza, pero muy pocas veces era castigado.

3:25pm

El puto reloj se burlaba mío, mientras lo miraba con insistencia, en la misma habitación había alrededor de unas cuantas personas no era muchas de hecho no éramos muchos. Estaba el buscapleitos de Frederick Benson, la drogadicta de Emily Clark, Karla la gorda Brown, Samantha la chica copiadora Boye y yo, Edward Cullen.

3:35pm

Mire de nuevo el jodido puto reloj mientras contaba mentalmente lo segundo, el señor Banner mi profesor de Biología estaba corrigiendo los exámenes que tenia acumulado, su única regla era que no hiciéramos ruidos, Fred estaba escuchando alguna música rockera-metal, algo muy dañino para los oídos, suspire, mientras miraba como Emily movía sus manos en forma nerviosa y miraba la puerta asustada, arrugue la frente intentando imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza drogadicta, Karla como cosa extraña estaba comiendo una enorme bolsa de doritos, y su forma de comer era asquerosa, abúndate, pero asquerosa, Sam estaba durmiendo, y desde aquí podía escucharse sus ronquidos, suspiro con frustración por millonésimas ves.

3:50pm

Debería demandar esta estúpida secundaria, debería hacer castigos más originales, si tal vez debería escribirle una carta al director maldiciendo sus política de castigo, tal vez yo podría ser un presidente para dar nuevas formas de castigo.

 _Pero que mierdas estoy pensando…_

Ruedo mis ojos por mis pensamientos absurdo, y observo como Emily estaba sentada de una rara forma, mientras un mal olor venia de ella, intente inclinarme un poco y la vi, con un cigarrillo en su boca, suspire negando, aunque algunas veces fumaba, no era un cigarrillo normal, era la yerma que se estaba fumando lo que hacía que sus manos dejara de moverse. Puta drogadicta, suspiro y miro a la gorda Karla, que sin querer estaba llorando como una cerda a punto de ser llevada al matadero, luego mire a Fred el cual estaba mirando fijamente y me pregunte ¿Qué tipo de problema debe tener él?

Fred una vez fue un gran estudiante, de hecho tenía las mejores calificaciones, pero de la noche a la mañana tuvo cambios radicales, nadie entendía su comportamiento, sin embargo todos los asocian con la época de Sucesos Raros de Forks.

Fred movió su cabeza y sus ojos azules cielos iguales a los de mi padre, se fijaron en mi, su cara era redonda y su cabello negro cubría toda su frente, su gorra estaba colocada hacia atrás, vestía una camisa de Marilyn Manson en forma de comic y unos jens oscuros, con una chaqueta negra, pero sus ojos poseía un odio intenso que me hicieron dejar de verlo.

 _Genial, lo que faltaba._

4:10pm

-Chicos se que su castigo es hasta las 5:00 de la tarde, pero se me ha presentando una urgencia, asi que espero que esto quede entre nosotros –dijo mientras recogías su cosas el profesor Banner – puede retirarse a su hogares o sus actividades, espero que tome consejo de este castigo, de que todo las cosas malas que hacemos tiene sus consecuencias, ¿entendido?-dijo sin embargo no espero ninguna respuesta de nosotros, tomo su maletín- Buenas tardes…-y asi si mas se fue, y todos nosotros nos miramos.

Fue raro, pensé que algunos de nosotros saldría corriendo pero nadie lo hizo, así que yo agarre mis cosas rápidamente y me fui de aquel salón, por un momento me sentí aterrando de ser violando, _okey Edward deja la estupideces_ , pero eso me pasaba por ver todo eso programas de cosas asesinas con Esme, mi madre.

Corrí por el pasillo y estaba por doblar la esquina cuando resbale y caí encima de algo duro, el golpe del piso estrellándose con algo, fue lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¡mierda! –se escucho una voz muy cerca de mí y abrir mis ojos para observar quien lo había dicho, y la hija del Jefe Swan estaba debajo de mi cuerpo sobándose la cabeza, sus ojos marrones me miraron enojadamente y luego comenzó a golpearme, coloque mis manos en mi cabeza en forma de escudo y la empuje mas fuerte haciendo que se cayera, la mire enojado.

-¿Estás loca Swan? –le chille mientras me enderezaba ella me miro del suelo y me tiro uno de sus libros, lo esquive con facilidad, luego se enfureció tanto que se levanto e iba a golpearme de nuevo. ¿Qué coño le pasa a esta loca? Agarre sus manos y la empuje hasta la pared más cercana - ¿Isabella estas bien? –le dije esta vez algo mas calmando.

Me miro con furia pero luego parpadeo tan rápido que me mareo, me aleje de ella y pude ver como la furia se iba abandonado por otra cosa, algo que hizo que me preocupara por ella, luego recogió sus cosas en el suelo y salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡ERES UNA LOCA! –le grite enojado recogiendo mi bolso y siguiéndola, porque era el camino hacia la salida, la vi subirse en su horrorosa camioneta roja y bufe, maldiciéndola por hacerme perder tiempo valioso cuando podría estar en el trabajo con Esme, idiota pienso mirando aun la camioneta, me monto en mi bello Volvo plateando, regalo de mis padres cuando cumplí 16 años.

Una vez que estuve listo, pase por un lado de la camioneta y pude ver como ella lloraba, y negué no era mi asunto ni mi problema, realmente tenía que comenzar a dejar de ser tan observativo, en eso mi padre tenía la culpa, siempre haciéndome ver mas allá de las cosas.

Pero no podía negar, que había algo de la loca Swan que me inquietaba, en fin, tampoco es que fuera crucial e importante en mi vida ¿no?

* * *

Hola, esta historia va ser en forma de Drabbles, puede que algunos un poco mas corto que otro, realmente se me acaba de ocurrir y no pude negarme a escribirlo. Espero que pueda gustarle tanto como a mi.  
Besos desde Venezuela. 3


	2. LA VEZ QUE ELLA SE DISCULPO

**Derechos de Autor: La historia es completamente de mi autoridad Marielen Melendez; los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer autora de los libros de la Saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo)  
***

 **Las Letras en Cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 2**

 **LA VEZ QUE ELLA SE DISCULPO ¿O NO LO HIZO?**

Había pasando una semana desde que me tropecé con la loca de Swan, a veces me miraba como intentando disculparse pero la verdad es que ni siquiera decía nada, compartíamos algunas clases juntos, y en dos clases éramos compañeros de trabajo, Biología y Literatura, para ser más específicos, en Química ella se juntaba con Tanner y yo con Boneta.

Durante los días pasando, había estado cazando al imbécil de James, Emmett y Jasper –cuñado, mejor amigo desde los pañales y hermano de la novia de Emmett- había creando un plan brillante para que James fuera castigado y solo porque estábamos demasiado aburrido y no teníamos muchas cosas que hacer. Lo sé, lo sé somos geniales.

Sin embargo, algunas veces me encontraba a la espécimen muda con complejos de loca me miraba fijamente y luego se iba corriendo, Jasper bromeo sobre que quería que la besara, yo besar a la loca, No Gracias. Sin embargo, Alice estaba más en el grupo de que debería hablarle. De hecho ni siquiera voy hacerlo, ella fue la que me golpeo ¿recuerdan?

-¿Entonces cuando hará esa estúpida venganza contra James?-comento Rosalie –novia de Emmett, cuñada y mejor amiga de mi hermana- mientras movía su cabello rubio de un lado a otros, Alice se rio bajo mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa vegetariana.

-el viernes, si es que ese ser se digna aparecer –dijo Jasper con tono calculador, me encongo de hombro, mis amigos e hermanos tenía una muy extraña obsesión con el programa de Esme, está bien, yo también la tenia, pero es que no es mi culpa de Investigacion Discovery fuera tan adictivo. Rosalie alzo una ceja mientras miraba a su hermano y este le miro de la misma forma.

-yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo el mismo día que aparezca, le está huyendo a Edward desde la semana pasada –asiento al comentario de Emmett y aunque muy pocas veces Emmett era de ideas geniales esta era muy genial.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mientras comíamos nuestros propios almuerzo, estaba tan concentrado de mis cosas que no fue hasta que una taza se colocaba enfrente de mí, arrugue mi ceño y levante mi vista, Swan estaba al frente de mi, llevaba un suerte de lana que la cubría toda de color azul rey, su cabello estaba suelto, note que tenias las puntas pintada de ese mismo color, sus pantalones era negros y sus convers combinaba con el suerte.

Sus ojos estaba brilloso y se mordía el labios con nerviosismo, mire la taza y note una nota, la cual tome, en ella había una letra entendible aunque un poco distorsionada, la arranque con delicadeza, y luego por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como Swan se mordía mucho mas fuerte el labio.

 _Cullen:  
Discúlpame por volverme loca,  
la semana pasada, digamos que no  
fue la mejor semana de mi vida y la pague contigo  
espero, que pueda perdonarme mi mala conducta,  
en ofrenda de paz de ofrezco esta torta  
de chocolate con fresas.  
Espero pueda perdonarme, Isabella Swan._

Reí, un poco por saber que ella también se consideraba loca, muchas persona usaba esa palabra solo para insultarla, realmente yo no lo hacía, bueno si lo hacía, algunas veces. _Pero ¡hey! Ella fue la que me golpeo._

-No es necesario que lo hicieras –le digo mirándola mientras destapo la taza, y en ella estaba una deliciosa torta fría con muchas capas de chocolate y algunas fresas cortadas en pedazos en un lado estaba una cuchara de plástico y la tentación me gano con un dedo agarre un poco mientras lo llevaba a mi boca y cierro los ojos gimiendo por lo delicioso y fría que estaba la torta.

Trago el sabor y con rapidez agarro un gran trozo comiendo la torta como si fuera una persona totalmente desesperada y que nunca en su santa vida había comido nada, no sé cuanto tiempo paso la verdad es que estaba tan concentrado pensando en cómo comerme aquella torta que no note cuando una mano me golpeo la cabeza.

-Joder tío, ya termínate eso vamos tarde –alce la vista a los ojos azules de Emmett y me sonroje porque me regañara, vi la cafetería y estaba vacía, mire hacia el lugar donde debería esta la loca Swan y no estaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dije saliendo de mi frenesís por la torta y escuche la risa de Jasper mezclase con la Alice.

-tu niño consentido entraste en tu faceta de frenético, y estuviste comiéndote esa torta si darnos, Bella se fue a los 15 minutos con una sonrisa, creo que nunca la he visto sonreír como hoy, le agradecimos por ti, pedazo de zopenco… y ni un pedazo nos diste –dijo enojada Alice antes de golpearme e irse danzando, suspire mirando la taza.

-Bueno, al menos se disculpo ¿no?-pregunto de la nada Emmet y Rosalie rodo los ojos antes de irse y yo asiento de acuerdo con su comentario. Ella se disculpo, y vaya que lo hizo.

* * *

Hola, esta historia va ser en forma de Drabbles, puede que algunos un poco mas corto que otro, realmente se me acaba de ocurrir y no pude negarme a escribirlo. Espero que pueda gustarle tanto como a mi.  
Besos desde Venezuela. 3


	3. LA VEZ QUE LA VI BAILAR

**Derechos de Autor: La historia es completamente de mi autoridad Marielen Melendez; los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer autora de los libros de la Saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo)  
***

 **Las Letras en Cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 3**

 **LA VEZ QUE LA VI BAILAR ¿O NO LO HICE?**

-¿Alice? –la llame mientras la veía dar vueltas en la sala de estar, rodé mis ojos mientras se paraba en puntillas y volvía al mismo circulo haciendo las mismas piruetas, flexiono su brazos derecho y se impulso moviéndose hacia la derecha, luego bajo su cuerpo haciendo extraños movimiento siguiendo la voz y el ritmo de las ultimas partes de la canción de Justin Timberlake de Mirros, espere que terminara con una voltereta y siguiera haciendo eso movimiento.

Una vez que la música termino ella, hizo una reverencia y se volteo a mirarme, su frente estaba bañada de sudor y su cabeza estaba recogida en una dolorosa coleta, suspire, mientras caminaba hasta el sofá y la mire.

-¿Por qué estas bailando de nuevo en la sala?-reclame aunque realmente estaba preguntándolo. Carlisle y Esme se había puesto de acuerdo y nos había obsequiado en ala izquierda de la parte de debajo de la casa, había tres cuarto con paredes anti sonora, podíamos hacer todo el ruido que quisiéramos y nadie nunca se daría cuenta de ello, el cuarto de Alice era una especie de estancia de salón de ballet, mi hermana pertenecía a varios grupos de bailes aunque se había retirado para dedicarse más a la moda. Sin embargo, solía ir a curso mensuales de diferentes tipos de bailes.

Alice me miro mientras tomaba agua de su botella y se secaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo, luego me miro con una sonrisa, y era algo que siempre amaba de mi hermana siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo, me pregunto si sonreirá así cuando le viene el periodo, me imagino que si porque eso significa que no está embarazada. Reí por mi estúpido pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos me importa a mí eso? Aunque viéndolo bien, no debería pensar en Jasper mintiéndoselo a Alice.

-Fácil...-grito de la nada Alice y la mire confundido y ella rodó los ojos- que es mucho más fácil poder escuchar el reloj del horno desde aquí, estoy haciendo unas galletas…-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, suspire mientras me acomodaba en el sofá, mirando el techo de forma pensativa – Sabes…-digo Alice, alcé un poco la mirada mientras ella se arrecostaba en el umbral de la puerta – tal vez le deberías de regresar la taza a Bella con las galletas que hice…

-¿Bella? ¿y esa quién es? –pregunte confundido y ella me miro feo.

-Isabella Swan, imbécil..-dijo antes de girarse e irse a la cocina, y bufe.

Bella me gustaba más que Loca o Isabella Swan, si tal vez le lleve galletas.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Solté un bufido mientras corría por el pasillo del bloque de Talleres Extracurriculares, estaba seguro que el profesor Franco iba a matarme por no llegar a tiempo a mi clase de música, pero necesitaba entregar esta taza de galleta a la loca Swan; había pasado todo el santo día buscándola pero nada que la encontraba hoy era uno de eso días, en que tienes varias materias pero que en ninguna de ella se encuentra la persona con la que quieres hablar.

Suspire mientras seguía corriendo intentando no tropezar de nuevo con alguien estaba por girar cuando algo llamo mi atención, me regrese y me quede atontado, la habitación estaba vacía, exceptuando por la mujer que estaba en el centro, ella se movía con un agilidad que nunca había visto, hacías pasos rápidos combinándolos con movimientos, mientras hacia una que otras volteretas estilo gimnasia, su cabello se movía con ella cada vez que hacia una vuelta, sus pies estaba descalzos pero daba con cada movimiento. Mis ojos en ningún momento dejaron de verla, sus manos se movía al ritmo de ella, las juntaba a su cuerpo, mientras sus caderas se movía, dando pasos estilo hip hop mezclado con ballet, y la música se termino y ella se quedo quieta, luego se dejo caer.

Y el baile había sido impecable y emocionante, había hecho cada cosa correctamente, había visto muchas veces a Alice hacer muchos de eso pasos, pero sabía lo difícil que era, y ella lo hizo sola, sin esforzarse salieron naturales, pero no podía verle su cara, no fue hasta que se levanto y recogió su pelo que supe que era la loca Swan, pero desde donde estaba podía escucharla sollozar, y mordí mi labio, miro mi reloj y se que no me alcanzara el tiempo, así que rápidamente dejo el paquete de galletas en la puerta y coloco una nota con rapidez en ella, toco la puerta y corro, se que estaba mal, pero Franco me matara.


	4. LA VEZ QUE ENCONTRE UNAS GALLETAS

**Derechos de Autor: La historia es completamente de mi autoridad Marielen Melendez; los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer autora de los libros de la Saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo)  
***

 **Las Letras en Cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo # 4**

 **LA VEZ QUE ENCONTRE UNAS GALLETAS  
Bella POV**

-¡Vamos, Mami! –se escucharon una pequeñas vocecitas y me removí en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño mientras podía sentir como uno de ellos se metía por debajo de las sabanas y me hacia un intento de cosquilla y la otra persona me agarraba las mejillas apretándolas fuerte, abrí mis ojos y una sonrisa babosa me recibió el día -¡ya despeto! –grito Charlotte mientras seguía apretujándome las mejillas y por debajo de la sabana la cabeza de Anthony se asomo y me sonrió, mire a mis dos torturas y suspire dejando un beso delicado en cada uno de ellos.

-Buenos días pequeños ángeles –y ambos me abrazaron fuerte antes de gritar fuerte un buen día, despeine a cada uno antes de mandarlos al baño, suspire, era demasiado pesado poder hacer muchas cosas en tiempo completo, me levante y camine hasta el baño con la peor pereza del mundo, anoche me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo una de las tareas que tenia para química, gracias a dios que Bree podía echarme una mano con el trabajo si no, ya hace rato que me hubiera quedado esa materia.

Mire a mi pequeña princesa esperando que Anthony hicieras sus necesidades, luego vi salir a mi príncipe, haciendo lo mismo, Anthony tenía su pijama de carritos mientras tenía su manta y rodé mis ojos me acerque dejando un beso en su cabeza marrona, y era para mí una gran alivio ver que ambos salieron mas de mi lado genéticamente hablando que su padre, intente no pensar en ello.

-Charlie…-chille llamando a mi padre, el cual salió con su traje de policía y me miro alzando una ceja - ¿podrás darle de comer a Anthony mientras estoy con Charlotte? –dije y mi campeón corrió abrazos de mi padre, el cual se lo llevo mientras hablaba entre ellos, reí porque al final del día Charlie siempre le preguntara como mil veces lo mismo.

Toque la puerta y entre, mi pequeña estaba cepillándose los dientes, parada en los escalones que Charlie y yo hicimos de madera, para que ambos usaran a la hora de lavarse los dientes y manos; cuando me vio sonrió y coloque la regadera esperando que saliera el agua tipia, luego nos metimos ambas duchándonos.

Charlotte siempre le gustaba lavarse el pelo, y eso siempre fue algo que agradecí, ella amaba que jugara con su cabello, y eso siempre fue culpa de Charlie, decía que se parecía a mí en ese aspecto. Una vez que terminamos de bañarnos, nos colocamos las toallas en el cuerpo y una en el cabello, y caminamos hasta nuestro cuarto, mi cuarto se había convertido mucho más pequeño que antes.

El cuarto contaba con dos camas en lado derecho una para mí y otra para los niños, el cuarto estaba pintando de blanco, en el lado de los chicos estaba algunas cosas de princesas y de carros, y en mi lado poster de libros y cosas que me gustaba, en el otro lado había dos armario, una de libros y otra de juguetes, el armario estaba divididos en tres partes, ropa de Tony, la de Charlotte y la mía. Del mismo modo estaba los zapatos, en la esquina cercana a la ventana estaba mi escritorio, y cerca de él estaba una mesa alargada que era la el simulacro de los escritorios de los bebes, y solo quedaba un pequeño espacio en el centro.

Tanto Anthony como Charlotte, era muy independiente, a pesar de tener tres años ambos sabia defenderse casi solo, como ir al baño, vestirse solo, y dibujar en rallas, ello entendía cómo comportarse, aunque casi siempre era niños, el grito de Charlie me confirmo que me estaba tardando mucho con Charlotte, le coloque el conjunto de la guardería, y baje con ella, para subir a bañar a Anthony, una vez que estuvieron listo los dos con sus respectivo uniforme baje, mi padre ya tenía las lonchera de cada uno y suspire, casi nunca lograba a desayunar, agarre una barra de chocolate y mi café, antes de corre hasta la camioneta, colocar todo en piso de esta y colocarlos en el asiento a ellos, asegurándome que todo está bien.

-¿A qué hora llegas hoy, papa?-dije mirándolo de reojo antes de corretear hasta el lado del piloto, mi padre era el jefe de policías de Forks, un pequeño pueblo que casi nunca pasa nada. El me miro y me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿necesitas que pase por ello?-y le dedique una sonrisa, asistiendo sonrojada.

-tengo algunos trabajo atrasado, no te importaría tenerlos algunas hora en la estación ¿cierto? –pregunte mientras abría la puerta, el me dedico una sonrisa y restándole importancia con la mano, le mande un beso – te amo, papa, mantente con vida. Hasta las 5 yo hago el almuerzo…-grito antes de salir de la casa, los chicos grita un "adiós abuelo" antes de perderlo de vista.

 _ ***/*/*/*/***_

-deberías entrar en el grupo, tu si que sabes bailar bien Bella, no como esa zorra de Tanya…-dijo Bree mientras caminamos por el pasillo, rodé mis ojos mientras caminábamos, la secundaria de Forks era demasiado complicada con sus sistema de popularidad, gracias a dios yo esquivaba todo aquello, no me quedaba tiempo para tener tantos dramas escolares, ya suficiente dramas tenia con mi propia vida.

-sabes que no tengo tiempo, entre los niños, la biblioteca y la casa, apenas puedo hacer mis propias cosas, lo siento Bree pero creo que tendrás que soportar otro año más a Tanya –digo mirándola con una sonrisa de consolación, ambas entramos al salón de baile en la clases extracurricular, y aunque solo iba acompañar a Bree siempre me agradaba poder observar a las posibles "buenas bailarinas". En el salón había muchas chicas que conocía de vista y otra no tanto.

Entre las chicas estaba Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, mordí mis labios al recordar mi acercamiento y mi intento de disculpa con Edward, y la verdad es que había sido algo grosera la otra ves cuando tropecé con el, pero era culpa de Mike que me había vuelto paranoica, con sus persecuciones. No necesitaba más dramas escolares, ya tenía una vida de mierda. Así que le había dado aquella torta que tanto le gustaba a los chicos, había hecho dos una para ellos y otra para él, y verlo comer como lo vi, fue divertido, me recordaba a Anthony.

-¿Quién será el jurando de selección este año?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa, y ella me miro bufando, en la mesa se sentaron Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali, Victoria Murs y Alice Cullen. Arrugue mi ceño y la miro deseándole lo mejor, mientras Alice Cullen daba las instrucciones.

Y la siguientes hora se pasaron en gritos rutinarios mientras sacaba a chicas con un "estas fuera" a la final solo diez chicas entraron entre ellas mi mejor amiga Bree, luego de desearle la mejor de las suerte; Salí hacia mi próxima clase.

 _ ***/*/*/*/***_

Estaba terminando el periodos y realmente agradecía que eso sucediera, hoy tenia clases hasta las 2:00pm y las otras dos horas las usaba para poder hacer todas mis actividades, gracias a mi padre había podido hacer mi horario así, solo veía dos clases en la tarde, era los martes y los jueves de resto era clases recortadas con pocas horas curriculares, como lo era los extracurriculares, suspire, mientras caminaba hacia las salas de lectura, estaba atrasada en biología, y ni loca le pido los apuntes a Cullen, ya me había humillado yo misma una vez no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. En alguna parte de mi bolso comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, con rapidez lo busque y conteste si mirar.

-¿Bueno?-la línea del otro lado se hizo un silencio mientras esperaba alguna voz existencial.

-¿Bella?-y todo mi cuerpo se congelo mientras la voz volvía a repetir mi nombre.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije con voz muerta, seria y dura.

-¡oh, mi niña! –dijo dolida la voz en la otra línea.

-¿Qué quieres René? ¿Ahora si me vas a creer? ¿O aun debo rogarte que creas en mi y no en tu nuevo esposo?-dije con dureza mientras entraba al salón más cercano y cerrar con seguro.

-¡BELLA!-chillo dolida o eso es lo que quiero creer – el era un buen hombre…

-El no es ningún buen hombre mama, el nunca lo fue, te suplique que no lo siguieras viendo, que él no me daba buenas espina, te suplique que me dejaras vivir con Charlie, y te dije mil veces después de tu matrimonio, que él se quedaba en mi habitación, y tú que hacías, nada… ¡NADA! Así que no me digas que era un buen hombre, tuvo que pasara todo para que tú vieras que todas mis palabras eran ciertas….-dije entre sollozos mientras intentaba calmarme.

-yo lo amaba, Bella, yo lo amo…-y le colgué, porque sabía que aun estaba cegada por eso que ella llamaba amor, porque eso no era amor. Intente calmar mi rabia, mi enojo y mi furia, suspire mientras secaba mis lágrimas y me fije que era el salón de baile que usaba los de primer año, intente tranquilizarme pero la imagen que estaba en el espejo era de la Isabella que me había convertido en los últimos 4 años.

Me abrace a mí misma, mientras intentaba sacar todo, cuando era la antigua Isabella me gustaba escuchar música, cantaba solo para mi aunque muchas de las personas que estaba cerca decía que tenía buena voz, solía creerles solo para no sentirme insegura, era un torpe, y por ello René, mi madre, le encantaba meterme en cursos de bailes, aprendí de todo tipo, sin embargo no mejoro mi condición de torpe.

Mientras observaba la sala, pude ver un rápido, era uno de eso equipo de repuesto, y arrugue mi ceño, a la idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza, solía bailar solo para los niños algo muy torpe y nada elaborado, pero realmente necesitaba gritar, y tal vez llorar, cuando había comenzando el drama me cortaba las muñecas, luego comencé auto medicarme, eso hasta que llego la noticia y luego Charlie pidió mi custodia completa y le coloco un monto de restricciones a mi madre como que no podía acercarse ni a mí ni a los niños al menos que él estuviera presente.

En septiembre cumpliría 18, lo cual sería algo genial para mi, aunque sería un poco mayor la custodia de Charlie estaba especificado que seria a los 21 años, sin embargo estaba a gusto con las reglas que estaba puesta, mi padre quería mi protección y que censara el sufrimiento que René nos causo.

Me levante del piso donde había estado pensativa, y saque mi reproductor, agradecía que la radio contaba con el nuevo sistema y con un cable usb para mp3, coloque una de mis pista Revolution ***** sonó y mordí mis labios mientras el comienzo de la canción sonaba, me quite los zapatos y la chaqueta y me coloque en medio de la sala, mientras esperaba que ella cantara para moverme.

Movi mis manos de un lado a otro, sintiendo la canción como si estuviera bailando ballet, mezclándolo con toques de hip hop, nada abrupto y para nada agresivo, mientras movia mi cuerpo, de un lado otro, dando saltos y haciendo ciertas piruetas, la liga de mi cabello salió volando, soltándose moviéndose conmigo.

Cada paso que daba, era una paso que daba y un recuerdo que intentaba no recordar, podía sentir las lagrimas en mi mejilla, mientras movía mis pies de forma rápida, con mi mano, di varias vueltas saltando y luego haciendo una pirueta de gimnasia, para seguí con los movimientos rápidos, algo sensuales, manos en mi cuerpo y luego separadas de mi, moviéndolas con una ligera, y comenzaba a gustarme, cada movimiento se mezclaba con la frustración que había en mí, lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo me fascinaba, y cuando la canción termino, supe que había dejando toda la negatividad con ella.

I lived de la versión de Glee, sonó y mis lagrimas se hicieron más fuerte, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, muchas veces sentía como que las cosa estaba muriéndose, el celular sonó en alguna parte y el mismo número de hace rato me desconcertó, me levante y recogí mis zapatos y mi cabello, estaba por recoger mi cabello, cuando un golpe en la puerta retumbo, rápidamente recogí todo agarrando mi mp3 y abrí la puerta, no había nadie pero allí, estaba una taza, la misma que le di a Cullen y en ella había una nota.

Mire ambos lados antes de agacharme y recogerla, abrí el contenido y había algunas galletas de chispa de chocolate.

 _Isabella Swan:  
Estuve buscándote todo el día  
para entregarte esto, pero cuando  
te encontré te vi llorar y no quise interrumpir  
debo marcharme a mi última clases, un poco de galleta  
puede ayudar a subir el ánimo.  
PD: las hizo mi hermana Alice.  
Edward C. _

Y por una extraña razón sonreí, porque si saberlo había hecho que me relajara un poco, una vez que termine salí del lugar directo a buscar a mi razón de felicidad: mis hijos.

* * *

*Revolution: Faustix & Imanos and Kai; esta cancion es la que bailan los chicos de STEP UP 5 al final de la película.

*I Lived : Version de Glee original de One Republic (si no me equivoco)

* * *

Holaaa! que les pareció este capitulo, aquí vemos y sabemos algunas cosillas que son importante para la historia y conocemos un poco mas a Bella. Como verán amo mas escribir en Bella, sin embargo en esta novela espero escribir solo POV de Edward por esa razón puede que cuando escriba en POV Bella sea mas larguitos.

Deja tu comentario para saber que quieres ver en un futuro.


End file.
